A New Life for Harry
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry found out that his mother was alive. Dumbledore had lied to her and she moved to America. She married and also learned that Harry was alive and invites him to Fork so that she can get to know him. There he meets his mate and so does Luna. Dumbledore, and Ginny bashing. H/J, L/A.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life for Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

_Parseltongue_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Flashback]  
_[Visions]_

Harry was sitting in the car on his way to the airport. He had found out a few days ago that his mum was still alive. Voldemort had stunned her and then he had shot the killing curse at Harry. Dumbledore had sent Lily away. He had told her that Harry had died. She lived with her new husband in Forks, Washington. She had gotten married 6 months ago to Charlie Swan.

Harry had only found out thanks to Luna. Harry had snuck out and taken the night bus to visiting her. When they hugged she was hit with a vision. He had sent a letter. His mum was surprised and had wanted to see him so she had booked flight for him. Now Harry, Luna and her dad were going to Forks.

Harry laid his head on Luna's shoulder. "Eclipse?"

"Yes Shadow?" Since he had used her nickname she used his.

"Do you think mum will like me?"

"Yes." She said knowingly.

"Vision?"

"Yeah."

"We are at the airport." Xenophilius, Luna's father said.

They nodded and got out of the car and helped Xeno with the luggage. They were soon on the plane and going to Seattle. Both Harry and Luna fell asleep. Xeno woke them up when they landed.

"Wake up you two the plane has landed."

"Ok daddy."

They exited the plane, picked up their luggage and piled into the car that was waiting for them. They drove to the Lovegood house near the edge of town. They then gave the luggage to the house elves and drove over to the Swan residence.

Xeno knocked on the door. They heard movement before the door was opened by a male wearing a muggle police uniform.

"Yes?"

"Hello my name is Xenophilius Lovegood and I am here with my daughter, Luna and her friend, Harry Potter to see Lily Swan." Xeno said cheerfully.

"Come in then." He moved out of the way so that the three could enter. "My name is Charlie Swan her husband."

Luna sensed that Harry was nervous and took his hand. Harry smiled at her as they sat down.

"Lily, your son has arrived with his friend and her father." Charlie called upstairs.

Lily heard this and practically flew down the stairs. She took a good look at her baby boy. Short curly black hair that framed his face perfectly. His emerald green eyes stood out against his tan face and black hair. He was the same height as the girl next to him.

She ran over to him and gave him a hug. She was too excited to notice that Harry flinched at the contact, but Charlie did. He also noticed that he moved closer to Luna when Lily stopped hugging him and that Xeno also moved closer to Harry. That caused him to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm so glad that you are here, sweety."

"Thank you." Harry said quietly.

"I am sorry that I believed Dumbledore Harry."

Harry looked down at his lap. "You didn't have any reason to believe that he would lie to you about your baby being dead."

"That is true, but I should have had a feeling that he was lying."

"You wouldn't have had feeling because Dumbledore has fooled people older and wiser than you for centuries." Xeno said when Harry looked away.

"Harry who did you live with?"

"Petunia and Vernon." Harry whispered.

Lily gasped when she heard that. Even if she had died it was stated in her will for her son not to be placed in the care of her sister and her husband. Harry saw the rage in her eyes and flinched. He pressed himself into Xeno who gave him a hug.

"How dare that lemon sucking old coot ignore the will. I never wanted you to go to my sister's care."

"We know. The goblins told Harry before we left to come here." Luna told her.

"I'm sorry that you had to live with them horrible people."

Harry nodded. He was now in Xeno's lap and half asleep.

"My guess is that Harry will be staying with you."

"You are correct. Harry wants to get to know you so we moved down here and I enrolled Harry and Luna into the school here."

Xeno picked up the now sleeping boy and left with Luna following behind. Lily had only just remembered after they had left that Charlie's daughter was going to be arriving tomorrow. She wanted to inform Harry that he had not only a stepfather, but a step sister too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Life for Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

_Parseltongue_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Flashback]  
_[Visions]_

Lily sat in the living room after Harry and the Lovegoods left. She knew that something was wrong the moment that Harry said that he had been left at the Dursleys. Lily knew that they would abuse her poor baby since Petunia had turned physically violent towards her after she was rejected by the school's headmaster. When her sister and her husband were forced to attend James and her's wedding she knew from the looks she was getting from Vernon that he too thought that she was a freak.

Charlie looked at his wife. He saw the sad look on her face and pulled her closer and hugged her.

"It's not fair Charlie. Since Harry was with my sister and her family that means that he was abused. When I get my hands on that lemon sucking old coot I will kill him. How could he let a child be abused."

"Lily I know that witches and wizards have different laws, but I know that murder is just as illegal. Your job right now is not to kill but to get to know your son and to help him heal. You can also get him into trouble with the wizarding law."

"I know it is just he put my son through so much. Dumbledore will pay for the crimes that he has committed, not just against my son but to everyone. My sister and her husband will also pay for what they did."

"They will but for now we have to prepare my daughter's room."

"First I need to write a letter to let Harry know that he has a stepsister. I may have forgotten in my excitement." Lily admitted as blush covered her cheeks.

"Alright." Charlie chuckled in amusement.

Xeno put Harry into bed and tucked him in. Xeno had met Harry at the train before his daughter's second year. Luna had told her father about him over the summer and when he was saying goodbye before putting her on the train his daughter waved him over.

Harry hugged his daughter and asked how her summer was. She told him how she and him went to France to find a horned rose snake lion. Xeno noticed that Harry was genuinely interested. He even asked if they had any pictures. Luna nodded and handed them over. Harry looked at them and then asked if he could have one. Luna gave her one that had Luna cuddling with it. Xeno was surprised when Harry cut the picture into an oval shape and then shrinking it. He placed the picture into the locket around his neck. He was even more surprised when Harry asked Luna to sit with him. Luna nodded, kissed him, and then skipped off with Harry.

After that moment he liked the boy. It was over the summer when Harry came over did Xeno really got to know the boy. Harry had fainted after his daughter had a vision about his mother being alive. He had also learned that the poor boy was also being abused. Xeno took the boy into his home and had become very protective over him. Harry had become a son to him. Xeno took a look at the boy and smiled. Xeno knew that now that they were here Harry would finally begin to heal.

Luna went to the living room while her dad laid Harry down in bed. She was glad that Harry had become her friend. She remembered the day that she met him.

[Luna was looking for her things yet again. She had no idea why the older girls had to keep hiding it. She was too busy looking that she didn't notice someone walking towards her until they both crashed into each other.

Luna looked up to see a boy on the ground in front of her. He looked at her with concern. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" They emerald eyed boy asked him.

"Yeah."

"Are you looking for something?"

"My things."

"Where did you lose them?"

"I didn't lose them. The older Ravenclaw girls hid them on me."

"That isn't very nice. I know a spell to retrieve them. Say accio and then say the item and the item will come towards you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"Luna Lovegood."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Lovegood."

"It is nice to meet you too." With that they parted ways.

What Luna didn't know was that Harry went to professor Flitwick to tell him about the bullying. The girls were put into detention and Flitwick made sure that no one bullied the young Ravenclaw.]

"Luna my darling what are you thinking about?" Her dad's voice broke through her memory.

"Just the day I first met Harry." Luna answered in her usual dreamy voice.

"I see."

"Daddy is it bad that I hope that Harry lives with us even after he and his mummy have a good relationship?"

"No sweetie. You just want to be around him because he is the first person to accept and love you besides me."

"Oh. I was feeling horrible for hoping."

"I know." Xeno walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "My darling don't feel bad for wanting to be close to your brother. Even if he wants to live with his mum he will always want to hang out with you."

Luna nodded and snuggled into her dad. "Thank you."

"You're welcome my dear." They separated, Xeno to his study and Luna to her room.

The owl that belonged to his mum landed on the dresser next to Hedwig. Hedwig moved from her perch letting the other rest and wait until her owner woke up. The other owl hooted in thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Life for Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

_Parseltongue_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Flashback]  
_[Visions]_

_(Harry was in his cupboard when Vernon came home. He was angry because his boss chose someone else to close a deal meaning that they would get the bonus money and he wouldn't. Vernon decided that it was that freaks fault._

_"BOY GET OUT HERE!" Vernon yelled as his face turned from a violent red to a purple color._

_Harry was frightened but knew that he had to go. Harry left his cupboard trembling. Vernon grabbed his nephew by his hair and dragged him to the basement. He threw him down the stairs and then made his way down._

_Harry landed on the ground and a sickening crack sound was heard, This sound caused Vernon to smirk evilly. He once again grabbed his hair and brought him to the wall that was decorated by chains and blood. He chained the boy up and turned around._

_He went to a box across the room and opened it. Inside contained Vernon's torture weapons. He picked out a carving knife that was still covered in Harry's blood before he turned back to the trembling, whimpering boy._

_"This is what happens when you use your freakishness that cost me money freak." He cut open Harry's shirt and smiled when he saw that he also cut the boy causing him to bleed._

_He put the knife on Harry's skin and started to carve words. Harry only made soft whimpers. Harry was unfortunately use to the pain even though he was only nine years old. He knew that screaming would only cause him worse pain._

_His uncle finished and put the knife back. He then unchained his nephew and threw him into a large metal basin near the chained wall. He then poured vinegar into it and made Harry clean the wounds with it. He loved that the vinegar caused the freak more pain.)_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around but noticed that he was alone. He started to tear up when Xeno entered the room. He had came to wake Harry up for dinner. He noticed a scared and crying boy and immediately went over to him.

"What is wrong?" Xeno asked the frightened boy.

Harry looked at him before jumping into his arms crying. Even though he was startled, Xeno quickly wrapped his arms around him. He rubbed circles into his back and whispered soothing words into his ear. It took a while but soon Harry calmed down.

"I w-was dreaming o-o-of one o-of the times that u-uncle V-v-vernon punished me for something I d-didn't do."

"Harry I know you said no before but I think that you should talk to a mind healer."

"Why?"

"A mind healer will help you heal." Xeno sighed. "Even though you have healed physically you haven't healed mentally."

"Will it help? Can we do it here?"

"Yes it will and of course." He pulled away and wiped Harry's face. "Now it is time for dinner." Before they could get up Lily's owl made his presence known.

The owl flew over to Harry and dropped a letter on his lap. He then nuzzled Harry's face before taking off. Harry grabbed the letter and opened it.

Dear Harry,

I was so excited about seeing you that I forgot to tell you that Charlie, my husband, has a daughter who is coming to stay with us. She is older than you by a year and her name is Bella. She arrives tomorrow.

Love,

Mum.

Harry gave the letter to Xeno and went downstairs. He sat down next to Luna and informed he of the letter.

"It is going to be okay." Luna said knowingly.

Harry nodded as Xeno entered the room. The food appeared as soon as he sat down. Xeno and Luna grabbed their food before Harry did. Xeno frowned both at that and the small portion that Harry had.

"Harry a mind healer will be here this weekend. She said that you can be alone, with one or with both of us. She said it helps if there is family support."

"Both." Luna and Xeno smiled at him and they all started to eat.

(Swan Residence)

Bella was waiting for her mother to finish talking to her new husband so that she can take Bella to the airport. She couldn't believe that both her parents remarried. Now she had two step-parents. Not only that but her father's wife had a son. She shook her head.

Don't get Bella wrong she was happy for both her parents but she wished that they could have done all this slowly and not at the same time. It was too much change at one time.

Bella sighed as she heard her mom giggle before yelling that the flight was in 2 hours.

"Bye darling." She hung up and grabbed her keys. "Thanks for letting Phil and me go on a honeymoon sweetheart."

"You're welcome mom." They got into the car and drove to the airport.

(Cullen residence)

Alice Cullen was the single most infuriating vampire on the planet. At least if you lived with her. Alice had a vision when she was shopping and saw the most wonderful thing ever. She saw that Edward, Jasper, and her were finally getting mates. Alice was the only one who knew of course. Any time Edward was near she would start singing songs in her head.

It was annoying Edward which made Jasper pick up on it and accidentally influenced everyone else. Alice would only giggle when she was asked. Alice wasn't just happy about her brothers and herself getting mates.

Last night when Edward was out feeding she had another vision. This vision would cause both Esme and Rosalie great happiness. This made her happy and anytime it was mention she would squeal in joy and excitement.

Because she was keeping these two visions secret it was causing the others to become annoyed with her. All she would say was that these vision show that they all will be extremely happy.

She quickly left her room. She drove off to the mall yet again. Alice couldn't help it though since after the weekend was over she would finally get to meet her mate. Alice sighed and started to shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Life for Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

_Parseltongue_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Flashback]  
_[Visions]_

Harry and Luna were getting ready for school. Since it was cold and raining they dressed warm. Luna was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with silver birds on it and a dark silver skirt. She had put on dark blue leggings with silver stripes. Luna then had on light blue ankle boots with a silver buckle. She also wore a silver coat over her shirt. To finish the look she had on her silver spoons earrings and blue bottle top necklace.

Harry on the other hand had on a forest long sleeve shirt and black dragonhide pants. He put on the silver jacket that Luna gave him as well as the silver dragonhide boots. Luna braided his hair and tied it with a green hair tie.

They both ate breakfast before they piled into the car. Xeno drove them to school before he drove back home to work on his articles.

They students stared at them the minute the two exited the car. They walked over to the front office. The secretary looked up as they entered.

"Hello my name is Luna Lovegood and this is Harrison Potter."

"Ah yes the new students." She couldn't believe that they had new students. "Here are your schedule and a map so that you can find your way. I have highlighted each routes for you. Have your teachers sign this."

"Thank you."

She watched them leave. Now all that was left was for the sheriff's daughter to arrive. She knew that Isabella had arrived yesterday and should be here today.

Luna and Harry took a look at both of their schedule and were glad that they both had art and history together as well as lunch and gym. Harry had government and chemistry while Luna had music and geometry. They walked off to art together. They had just missed Bella arriving.

It seemed that nobody knew that Harry and Lily were related nor that Bella was his stepsister. They had no idea that Harry knew the Swans and the Swans knew them.

Harry and Luna were the first ones to the art room. They each gave a slip to the teacher. She sighed it before telling them to pick a seat. They sat near the window.

Soon the students began pouring in. Alice and Rosalie entered the room last and since the only seats left were at the table with Harry and Luna they sat there.

Alice was excited to be sitting with her mate. Since both her and Luna were seers they knew not only about each other being mates they also knew about each others secret. Both of them were jumping in their seats.

"Class please choose a partner and begin drawing each other."

Alice and Luna immediately paired up leaving Harry with Rose. Rosalie sneered at the boy and started to draw him as he did her. Harry ignored her sneer and made sure to draw her with a smile.

"When you finish show each other then put your names on it and hand it in. Afterwards you may leave."

Soon the four were done and they showed each other. Rose was surprised at how well done Harry's drawing was. He even put in a background. He then flipped it over and wrote his name before handing it in. Luna did the same and they both left.

They then went to there history class which they shared with Jasper. Jasper was shocked by Harry's scent. It was a mixture of old books, nature, and raspberries. It was a great mixture that made Jasper horny. Jasper now knew what made Alice so happy. Jasper finally found his mate.

Harry sat down next to him and Luna sat next to him. Harry for some strange reason felt safe near him. It was then that it clicked. The vampire next to him was his mate. Harry looked at Luna and smiled happily at her.

"Hello I am Jasper Hale."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Harry Potter and this is Luna Lovegood."

"Hi." Luna said as she texted her mate causing Harry to roll his eyes..

"Pleasure to meet you both."

Harry looked at the books on Jaspers desk and almost groaned. He may have liked history but Harry only knew European history not American.

"Do you know American history?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Could you teach me?" Harry didn't know that he was giving his mate the puppy eyes.

"Of course." Jasper caved at the look even though he would have said yes anyway.

"Thank you." Harry said as he smiled brightly at him.

Luna rolled her eyes at the pair. She was happy that her brother was smiling again. He was happy and she was glad.

"Are you free after school?"

"Yeah."

"Would you be okay coming to my house after school?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me near the black motorcycle after school."

"Okay."

Just as Harry said that the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Only Jasper and Luna noticed the stares they were receiving from the other students. This was the first time they have seen Jasper talk and smile at another person.

Class was over and the three walked to lunch. Well Harry and Jasper walked while Luna skipped and twirled to the cafeteria. It was there that Harry became extremely pissed off.

"Listen here Isabella the way you are dressed is slutty and I think that you should change. I would have thought that the daughter of the sheriff would have better sense but I guess that I was wrong." Jessica sneered.

Harry looked at her in shock. Bella was wearing a dark brown v-neck long sleeve shirt with a beige jacket and light blue jeans. She was wearing a pair of brown sneakers. Jessica on the other hand was wearing a very short hot pink tube top that stopped just under her breast with a white see through top over it. Her hot pink shorts were short enough to be panties and was wearing white knee boots.

Harry walked up to both the girls and stood in front of his stepsister. "If anyone is dressed like a slut it is you. No decent guy would want to date a girl like you. If I ever hear you talk to my step sister like that again I will not only inform my stepdad but also your parents and the principle." Harry glared at her before grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her to an empty table and leaving the rest of the student body to gossip.

"Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome."

Luna and Jasper sat down next to them as Harry grabbed his food out of the bag. Luna followed his example. Harry looked at Bella once again.

"Didn't bring lunch?"

"No I was going to get the schools but that Stanley girl had gotten pissed because her wannabe boyfriend has a crush on me."

Harry gave her half. "I made a lot."

"What about him?" Bella asked looking at Jasper.

"I'm not hungry today."

"Oh."

Alice soon joined after sitting with her siblings for a while. "Hello Luna, Harry, Bella, brother."

Harry and Jasper nodded while the other girls said hello. "I have music with Luna so I'm going to steal her away." She grabbed her arm and left.

"We have government. See you later Bella." She nodded and left as Jasper and Harry went to government.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Life for Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

_Parseltongue_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Flashback]  
_[Visions]_

Harry handed his slip to the teacher before he sat down next to Jasper. The teacher looked at the two in shock before he turned and finished preparing for the day.

"I didn't know that you and Bella were step-siblings. I would have heard it from the neverending gossipers around here."

"Yeah my mum married her dad 6 months ago." The look on Harry's face as well as his feelings caused Jasper to wonder what was wrong that caused him to be sad and hurt.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I only found out that my mum was alive little bit ago." At Jasper's confused look he continued. "My old headmaster meddled where he didn't belong and told my mum that both dad and I died in an attack and she was merely left unconscious. He then left me with relatives and since she left the country he told many people that she was dead."

"I see. Why would he do that?"

"..."

"You don't have to talk about it." It hurt Jasper that Harry wouldn't tell him.

"I'm not ready just yet. I'm not used to trusting people and the only ones that I do are Luna and her father. They only know because they were there. If they weren't then I wouldn't have told them." Jasper nodded relieved that it wasn't just him.

"It's fine take your time."

"Thank you."

The class began so Jasper mouth 'you're welcome' before he payed attention to the teacher.

(With Luna and Alice)

Luna, Alice, and Rosealie were in the same music class. Luna had given the slip to the teacher before she sat down next to her mate.

"What instrument do you both play?"

"Harp."

"I play the flute. What do you play?"

"Harry taught me how to play the violin and the piano."

"Wow."

"Cool."

"Yup. Harry also plays the harp and the flute."

"Why isn't he in the class then?" Rose asked curious.

"He loves history and government." Luna said with a face. "His room is filled with history, government, and music books as well as instruments."

"No wonder Jasper is his mate." Alice commented.

"What?" Alice must have been out of her mind to say that in front of the weird smelling human.

"I already know."

"Huh?" Rose was officially lost.

"Oh I have to remember to warn mom that Jasper is tutoring Harry at our house after school."

Rose was glad that class began because as the girls talked she was becoming more and more confused.

(With Stanley)

Usually when she wore her outfits she would sneak into the classroom except today. She did what she always did but the teacher caught her as soon as she entered the room.

"Jessica Stanley go to the principal's office immediately."

Jessica stood there shocked before she stormed out. A lot of her classmates were laughing as she left. She was then stunned when she was given detention and her parents were called and informed. After that she was sent home.

(Biology)

Edward was already sitting when she entered the room. He noticed that she had tripped before the fan blew her sent towards him. It made him want to jump over and claim her. It was a mixture of books and strawberries and it was making him oddly horney.

It took him a few minutes before it clicked in his head. (Holy shit she's my mate!) Edward exclaimed in his head.

He internally groaned when she was told to sit next to him. He spent the time controlling his urges to claim her. He ran out of the room as soon as he could when the bell rang.

(Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore stared at Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks in shock. It had been their turn to guard Potter's house and they noticed a lack of life within the house. They went to a neighbor and asked some questions. After they reported their findings with Albus.

"What do you mean that mr. Potter isn't there and neither are his relatives?"

Kingsley spoke first. "Usually mr. Potter works outside all afternoon but today he wasn't there. We also noticed that the house didn't look lived in. The lawn wasn't being taken care of at least."

"We asked a neighbor and Albus it is horrible. Apparently Harry ran away around a few weeks ago and after that the Dursley's were arrested for child abuse. Their son was the one to turn them in."

"Harry left during the middle of the night and it was when Dung was on duty."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"OBLIVIATE!" Kingsley and Tonks stared at him in shock before they let their faces go blank. "Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome Albus." They left.

Dumbledore too left to go to the Dursley residence to investigate himself. Meanwhile Kingsley and Tonks went to Kingsley's office to talk.

"Did he really just do that?" Tonks asked still shocked.

"He did indeed. We will allow him to believe that it work as we find a way to bring him down."

Tonks nodded and left. They would meet at a different time. As Tonks went back to work she thanked Merlin that all aurors were given special objects that blocked mind spells like obliviate.

(After school)

Harry walked over to Jasper's motorcycle and waited a few seconds before the owner arrived. Once he did he handed Harry a helmet and they both got onto the motorcycle before driving off.

Harry blushed as he held on tightly to Jasper. Jasper on the other hand grinned smugly as Harry hugged his back tightly. He loved the feeling of Harry being pressed up against him.

They arrived at Jasper's house and the others arrives just a second after. As soon as the bike was secure and Harry's helmet was off Jasper grabbed his hand and lead him inside and up to his room. His parents and rest of his family never had the chance to even say hi to Harry.

"Bring him down here so that we can meet him young man." Esme scolded him.

"Fine. My parents want to meet you." Harry nodded.

As soon as they were downstairs Luna hugged him. "Luna?"

"Not fair." Luna pouted.

"What isn't fair?"

"Your mum is buying you a new car."

Harry's one question confused everyone but Luna. "Why?" Jasper could feel his shock and confusion and that made him all the more confused.

"It's something mums do." Harry nodded. "Anyway we have to meet our vamp mates' parents." Everyone but Harry and Alice were shocked by her statement.

"You know?" Carlisle asked stunned.

"Yeah. Just like Alice I'm a seer. It only works by touch though."

"Yeah that is why she has a lot of visions about me and how she knows that you all are animal drinking vampires as well as who her and my mate was." Harry said as he cuddled his sister.

"Yup and I knew it too although I also know that Harry is a wizard and Luna is a witch." Alice chirped happily as she stole Luna back from Harry causing him to pout. "My mate." She told him as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"My little sister." He responded back as he too stuck out his tongue at her. Luna just giggled.

"This is our mom Esme and our father Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you." Luna said as Harry nodded his head as he suddenly went back to being shy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Esme said.

"Hello."

"You now the rest so come on Luna." Alice said as she dragged her away to her room as Jasper took Harry back to his room.

Both vampires ignored Emmetts "HEY!"

Carlisle watched as Harry left. His doctor's intuition said that there was something wrong with Harry. He was shy and tried to hide himself once. Even when he was playfully arguing with Alice he was shy. He flinched when people touched him and he was confused as to why his mum would buy him a car. Whatever happened to this young man made Carlisle worry about him.

Carlisle was brought out of his thoughts when his pager beebed. "I will see you all later."

"Bye hun/dad." He left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Life for Harry**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight

_Parseltongue_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Flashback]  
_[Visions]_

Luna pouted as her and Harry left to go home. Harry shook his head and got into the Xeno's car. Xeno was laughing at his daughter. There were many things that Luna was and boring wasn't one of them.

"You will see her tomorrow Eclipse."

"I know."

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't much better though. He didn't want to leave his mate but he also wanted to be at home. Harry was really confused.

When Harry had gotten home he went into the den that held a gorgeous grand piano. He sat down and began playing and soon music filled each room of the house. He liked to play the piano whenever he needed to think. The Lovegoods smiled as they listened before they left to go do things.

(How can I feel both safe and unsafe at the Cullen's house? How can I want to leave and not want to leave? How can I want to go home and not want to go home?) Harry thought as he continued to play. (I don't understand.) Harry sighed and gave up trying to figure it out.

Harry stopped playing and went upstairs to go read. While playing piano usually helped him think reading history and government books helped distract him.

Luna on the other hand was on the phone with Alice planning a shopping trip. She planned to get more clothes for Harry since he only had enough so he didn't wear the same outfit twice a week. Luna though that was weird and deserved much more.

Luna was also going to get him another art set as well as some new music sheets. It broke her heart everytime he would get shocked and confused when people did something for him. Like earlier when Luna told him that his mum was getting him a new car and he didn't understand why.

Never in her life could she understand how anyone could abuse a child let alone someone as sweet and innocent as her brother. Luckily before they came to Forks her father had them arrested for child abuse. Had he not then she would have gotten revenge on them herself.

(Hogwarts)

Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor tower huddled up near the fire. They had waited till everyone left the common room which was around midnight. Hermione put up a silencing ward before they began talking.

"You don't believe Dumbledore do you?" Ron asked her as he thought back to the speech during dinner.

[Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were worried since they couldn't find Harry. Ron had told Hermione that he didn't get to see Harry over the summer because Dumbledore had said that it wasn't safe. Hermione was confused since Harry was at Ron's house during the summers before.

Everyone were confused when the food wasn't on the table. Dumbledore stood up and what he said shocked the two Gryffindors.

"I'm sure that some of you have noticed that Mr. Potter isn't here. Some of you have even came to me and asked about it. I have decided that with Voldemort out there Harry would need special training. I have sent him to get that training. I warn you not to send him letters. Voldemort will surely track them and then our world will be doomed. Enjoy your meals." He sat down and the food appeared.]

"No I don't. Why don't we send a letter to Luna."

"Why Luna?"

"I noticed that she wasn't here and that means that she could be where Harry is. Even if she isn't she might know where. Dumbledore doesn't know that Harry thinks of her as a little sister."

"True. Make sure to tell him that I am going to pretend to betray him like I did in forth year. That way I have a better chance and getting information and see what is going on."

"Alright I will. I will only ask if he is safe just in case Dumbledore gets ahold of the letters."

"Good idea."

Ron went to bed after he wrote his parents a letter and Hermione wrote Luna a letter. Once she was done she gave the letters to Dobby to send off. She knew that Dobby was loyal to Harry. Now that Hermione knew that they, the house elves, needed a master to live she was fine when Harry agreed to be Dobby's master. Hermione went to bed after that.

(The Burrow)

Dobby left the letter on the table before going off to deliver the letter to Luna. Once Molly was away when morning came she saw the letter and opened it.

Dear mum and dad,

Harry still didn't show up at school. Dumbledore told us during dinner that he sent Harry away for special training. Hermione and I don't believe it. Hermione sent a letter to Luna. I am going to fake betraying Harry to get information. Just wanted to keep you informed.

Love,

Ron Weasley

Molly Weasley was proud of her son. He hoped that he could find out where Harry really was. On the other hand she wanted to ring Dumbledore's neck. She couldn't wait for that man to get what is coming to him. She put away the letter and began breakfast.

(Lovegood residence)

Luna had just put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth when Dobby popped into her room and handed her a letter. She gave her thanks just before he popped away. She quickly opened the letter.

Dear Luna,

Ron and I are very worried about Harry and you since neither of you showed up at school. At dinner Dumbledore said that he sent Harry to get special training and to not send him letters in case Voldemort is tracking him. Ron and I both agree that he is lying. We know that since Harry thinks of you as a little sister that there are two options. You are with Harry some place far away or you at least know where he is. Just in case Dumbledore gets a hold of any letters don't reveal Harry's location. Just tell us whether or not that he is safe. Ron is going to pretend to betray Harry to see if he can get any information. It will be like when Ron 'betrayed' Harry during fourth year. Tell Harry we love him.

Love,

Hermione

Luna smiled as she sat down at her desk and wrote a letter. She sent it off with Winky, another house elf loyal to Harry and bound to him. She quickly informed Harry who smiled. Luna then went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Life for Harry**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight

_Parseltongue_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Flashback]  
_[Visions]_

Winky had placed the letter in Hermione's bag. So when she saw the letter she was in the Gryffindor common room with Ron in the corner that they claimed. She had gotten out a book when she saw it and quickly casted a silencing charm before she opened and read the letter.

Dear Hermione and Ronald,

It is nice to hear from you. Shadow and Eclipse are doing really well. Daddy and I have moved to a place where a rare type of flower was sighted. I found a person that is just like me and we hit it off well. Eclipse is adjusting very well but Shadow is a little nervous. He did find a friend in a local here and that is a relief. Luckily he keeps the nargles away. Shadow's new father has a daughter isn't that great? We are all doing well and I hope to hear from you soon. Tell Knight that I have informed Shadow and Eclipse of the game that is going to be played while they are away.

Love,

Luna.

Ron and Hermione smiled. They should have known that Luna would write her letter in Lunish. Ron then burned the letter as a precaution. They weren't sure if Dumbledore knew their nicknames and if he did he would figure out that Harry was with Luna.

"I'm glad that he is safe. I will have to inform mum later." Ron said in relief.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Not yet. It has only been one day so Dumbledore won't talk to me yet. I have no idea if he heard of me betraying Harry yet but hopefully soon. I want to know what he has planned for Harry."

"Me too. Remember that tomorrow we have that falling out."

"I will."

They quickly finished their homework and went to bed. They just hoped that their plan works.

(Dumbledore)

Dumbledore was pacing in his office. He still couldn't find that brat and from what he heard earlier from the Weasley male that brat didn't tell his friends. Maybe he could persuade Ronald to get into contact with Harry and he could track his letter.

Dumbledore would have to wait and see if Ronald was just upset and spoke before he thought or if he truly was done with Harry stealing the spotlight and acting like he deserved special treatment.

Dumbledore at least knew that he wasn't with his mother. He made sure to get rid of that problem already. She was too smart for her own good and unlike James she didn't follow him blindly.

Dumbledore hated that she never trusted him and made sure that they made a will to stop Harry from going to certain people. The people he would have gone to never blindly followed him so he made sure that they were taken care of and then sealed the will so that no one could stop him from going to the Dursleys.

Oh he knew that Harry would be abused if he went there and even paid him with Harry's money. He needed that brat to be grateful to him and now that was all ruined. He even had to repay all the money he stolen. Luckily he had done a spell that made Lily Potter show up dead no matter the spell, potion, or magic used so the couldn't reveal that Lily was actually alive.

Harry had only a few places to go. Somewhere in Britain, France, and Bulgaria. Those were the only places that he knew/had friends in. Harry was a scared, dependent boy who would need someone to help his stupid arse. Dumbledore decided to check Britain first then the other two places next.

With that Dumbledore went to bed. He knew that the brat would be found soon and then his plans would continue.

(Kingsley and Tonks)

Kingsley and Tonks were documenting notes of every meeting they had been at as well as every encounter they had with Dumbledore. They wanted to get down as much information as possible.

They were also running background checks at the bank. The goblins were only too happy to help especially when they were informed that they needed all information on any vaults Dumbledore had control over that belonged to others.

They loved Harry. He had become their little brother and that was why they agreed to monitor him over the summer. They wanted to keep him safe. They figured out that he was abused but they couldn't do anything. The reason was that whoever they informed would suddenly forget and when they had arrested fat tube of lard he was released as soon as they turned their backs so they decided to protect Harry from the shadows. They now knew Dumbledore was behind the whole thing.

When they found out that Harry ran away and that his family was arrested they were happy. They were thrilled when their own son turned them in. Apparently a very strange man convinced him and they had a feeling they knew who it was.

After they left Albus' office they enlisted Alaster for help. When he found out the situation he agreed immediately. Right now he was at the bank collecting the evidence. After that he would go talk to Lord Lovegood and question him about Harry. After all he was a very strange man.

They wanted to know where Harry was so that they could make sure that he was alright and safe. All three aurors wanted to make sure that Harry never had to deal with Dumbledore or Voldemort. They also wanted to make Harry realize that Voldemort was meant to be taken care of by an adult not by a teenager.

Each wanted both power hungry bastards to pay and soon they would. They were researching how to take care of Voldemort as well. If they wanted Harry safe then he also needed to go. All three took turns doing each task. Soon Harry wouldn't have anything to worry about except taking care of himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Life for Harry**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight

_Parseltongue_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Flashback]  
_[Visions]_

Harry was sitting on the couch staring at the healer in slight fear. Even though Xeno and Luna were sitting next to him on either side of him he was still scared. He didn't want to relive any moments he had with the Dursleys since they were all so horrible and terrifying.

"You can start when you are ready Mr. Potter. You don't even have to start with the bad. How about you tell me about the memories you treasure and why?"

"O-okay."

It was a few minutes before he started talking. He took a deep breath and began. He talked about meeting each of his friends for the first time. He talked about his time at Hogwarts. He talked about finding out his mum was alive and how she too thought that he was dead and is glad that he is alive and wants him. He even talked about Jasper and his family.

"That is really great that you have so many fond memories. Next session I hope that you will be comfortable with sharing your other memories."

Harry nodded as he cuddled into Xeno.

"I will see you next week then. If you have any nightmares I want for you to write them down in a journal, then I want you to write down your emotions and thoughts down in another journal."

"Okay."

She smiled and left. Harry looked at both Xeno and Luna.

"I-i am really glad that I did this. Even though I only talked about good memories I feel better."

Xeno smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good. Why don't you and Luna go finish up any homework and I will make lunch."

"Okay." He and Luna kissed Xeno's cheek.

They went upstairs as Xeno went into the kitchen and started to make lunch.

(Aurors department- Kingsley Shacklebolt's office)

Tonks and Kingsley were in his office looking through a bunch of papers that the goblins had given them when Tonks gave a startled gasped. Kingsley looked at her and she handed him a paper. The paper had a list of people on it. Some names were crossed out and had the word deceased next to it. Next to two people the word insane was next to it. The rest had the word alive.

He scanned this list and saw that Lily Potter Nee Evans wasn't crossed out and the world alive was still there. James Potter was crossed out and the word deceased was next to his name.

"Lily Potter is still alive?!" Kingsley asked startled by what he was seeing. "Tonks I want you to go to the hall of records and search for her records. They should tell us if she is indeed alive."

"Okay." She quickly left.

"Please don't let it be that she is alive and abandoned her child." Kingsley begged.

He continued sifting through the papers. He needed to find something on Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't get him arrested without evidence after all.

Soon Tonks returned with the folder that belonged to Lily. She gave it to Kingsley who opened it and began looking through it.

"It seems that Lily is indeed still alive. She moved to America and is now remarried. We are going to go and question her." He said with a glint in his eye.

Tonks had the same look as she agreed. They both went to go make arrangements.

(Swan Residence)

Lily had decided to buy Harry a car. Charlie left to go pick it up and she was now trying to find a way to give it to him. Too bad she didn't know about Luna's gift and that meant Harry already knew.

As she walked into the living room there was a knock at the door. She quickly made her way over and opened the door. She took notice that they were wearing Britain's auror robes. One was a tall man and the other was a woman around her height and had bubblegum pink hair.

"May I help you?"

"Hello ma'am I am-"

"Kingsley? Tonks?"

The two aurors turned around and Lily looked around them. Harry was standing in front of a black car and Luna and Xeno was exiting the car. The two aurors caught sight of Harry and ran over to him. Soon Harry was hugged by them.

"Oh Harry thank goodness that you are alright." Tonks said as she looked him over for other injuries. "Is this where you have been?"

"Mostly. I snuck out and went over to Luna's. She is a seer who gets visions through touch. When we hugged she had a vision that my mum was still alive." Harry teared up. "That night Dumbledore took me away and then told mum that Dad and I were both dead. She moved to grieve."

"She didn't abandoned you then?" Kingsley asked.

"No."

"Good."

"Why don't we all go inside and talk about this?"

They nodded and the group went into the house. The sat down. Harry was curled up on Kingsley's lap and Tonks sat down next to them and ran her fingers through his hair. Luna sat down next to her and Xeno took the chair. Lily sat down across from them all.

Harry looked up at the man who was like an older brother to him. "What are you two doing here?"

Kingsley began at the beginning with Dumbledore trying to obliviate their memories. He then explained the investigation on Dumbledore and the list.

"We thought that Lily abandoned you but now we know that this was his doing." Kingsley finished.

"We are so glad that it isn't what we thought." Tonks said as she kissed his cheek.

"Ron is acting like he betrayed me so that Bumbles will trust him. We hope that he slips up." Harry said.

"I will write Knight and Athena to tell them about Kings and Tonks."

The adults, except for Xeno, were confused. Harry smiled and both he and Luna stood up. They shared a look and Harry nodded. Soon Harry's form shifted and in his place was a midnight black stag with emerald green eyes. Above his left eye was a tuff of white fur in the shape of a lightning bolt. His horns were a light grey.

What they didn't see was Luna shift. They only noticed when a raven appeared and landed on the stag's shoulder. The raven had silvery blue eyes.

Soon they shifted back. "I am Eclipse and Harry is Shadow. They are our animagus names. Ron is Knight and he is a Rhodesian Ridgeback. It is a type of guard dog. Hermione is Athena. Her animagus form is an owl."

"Wow." Lily said as she stared at her son wide eyed.

"Yup. We practiced it after Harry found out his father being an animagus and also that Sirius was one too. It was a way for Harry to be closer to him."

"Oh."

Harry went back to Kingsley's lap. He felt safe and protected there and he knew that Kingsley would protect him like he had done in the past. It was one of the reasons that Harry had begun to think of Kingsley as an older brother.

"If you care so much for my son how come you left him with those despicable people?"

"It wasn't their fault. Bumbles made sure that I stayed there. His wards that he used were broken last summer when a warder that I am friends with came to get me and it allowed me to leave and Xeno to have the arrested."

"Wards?"

"Last year Bill Weasley was tasked with retrieving Harry. He told me that when he arrived there were a bunch of wards. He said that these wards were to keep Harry in and good people out. Dumbledore usually removed the wards the day before someone gets Harry. This time he forgot and that was why we couldn't save Harry before Dumbledore said so."

"That's why you watched him instead."

"Yes. Tonks and I have no knowledge on complex wards such as these. We didn't know what was keeping us out but at least we could watch so that we could send him what he needs."

"Thank you for looking after him as best as you could."

"It was no problem. Harry is like a little brother to both of us." Harry smiled at Kingsley and Tonks.

"Why did you wants us here?" Harry asked after a moment as he looked over at his mum.

"Oh yes you did come earlier than I thought you would." Lily said. "I bought you something. I hope that you like it when Charlie finally arrives with it."

Harry stared her confused. "Why would you get me something?"

Harry's confusion broke their hearts. No child should be confused when a parent buys them things.

"I wanted to." She said the front door opened.

"Lily?" Charlie asked in confusion when he saw Kingsley and Tonks.

"In Britain there is a hall of records. It keeps track of a witch or wizard and updates magically. It would state whether or not I was alive or dead. They thought that I had abandoned Harry and came here for answers." She told her husband.

"Harry explained that Dumbledore told Lily that Harry was dead. She moved to grieve away from the public in private."

"Oh I see." He gave Lily a look that said that they would discuss this later. "It's in the driveway."

"Harry come outside to see your gift." Lily said excitedly.

"O-okay." Harry said as he followed his mum outside only to gasp when he saw what his gift was.

There in the driveway was a red mustang. Harry just stared at it unmoving. He was shocked that someone would do this for him.

Tonks walked over and stood in front of Harry. She made sure to make eye contact with him and kept her hands where he could see them.

"This is yours Harry."

"I know." Harry whispered.

"You can touch it."

"Can I?"

"Of course it is yours."

"But-"

Tonks leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Your Uncle was wrong. It is yours to use and touch. As long as you obey the law and the rules no one can take it from you."

"Okay."

Tonks wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his arm. Since she grew up in the muggle world too she knew how cars worked. She even had a driver's license. She opened the door and he sat in the driver's seat.

While they were in the car Tonks talked to Harry and the others watched. Lily asked why Harry reacted like that.

"It was a game the Dursleys played with Harry." Luna explained as she watched her brother sadly. "They would give Harry something only to take it away and punish him when he touched them."

"They did what!?" Lily was angry no beyond angry. How dare they do that to their son.

"Papa had already sent them to prison before we found that out."

"Those bastards." Lily hissed out.

Luna only nodded before she skipped over and got into the backseat. Lily turned towards Xeno.

"Thank you for helping my son out."

"It wasn't a problem. He has become like a son to me when he came over to my house this summer. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him." Xeno said.

Soon the children and Tonks exited the car. Lily made dinner for them all before Harry and Luna left with Xeno and Tonks and Kingsley left for Britain. They had the information they needed and they were able to spend time with Harry. Lily was glad to make her baby smile as well as learn that the Dursleys were behind bars and paying for what they did to Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Life for Harry**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight

_Parseltongue_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Flashback]  
_[Visions]_

Bella was at school and sitting in her car. She was watching her step-brother. She could tell that something was wrong with him. He kept flinching whenever a large male would come to close. She had an idea but Bella wasn't sure what to do.

Harry looked over and saw Bella in the car. He waved at her and smiled when he saw her wave back.

"Lulu?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Is this about Bella?"

"Yeah."

"You feel bad because you aren't trying to bond with her, right?"

He smiled at his sister softly. "As always you are correct sis."

"I figured. I am sure she understands. Just remember to go at your own pace." She said as she hugged him. "You're still healing so don't overdo it."

"I know that but I still feel guilty."

"I know."

"Take it slow anyway?"

"Yup!" She said as she twirled causing Harry to laugh. "You're welcome."

"You couldn't have waited until I said thank you?"

"Nope." They both laughed. "Come on let's go to art class."

"Aw but the Luna thief is there." Harry said in a fake whiny voice.

"Luna thief?" Luna asked in confusion. "Who or what is a Luna thief?"

"Alice of course." Luna burst out laughing.

"Alice of course what?" Alice asked.

"You are a Luna thief." Harry said accusingly as he pointed at her. "We come to town and next thing I know my dear sweet little sister is being stolen from a pixy." Harry said with a pout.

Luna, Alice, and Rosalie burst out laughing. This caused many students to become startled. They had never seen either of them so much as smile let alone laugh with anyone but their family. They moved away slowly.

"Well I like being a Luna thief." She said as she grabbed Luna and hugged her.

Harry stuck out his tongue. "I will steal her back later. In the meantime I will continue with my project."

"Nope. I'm keeping her." Alice told him as they sat down in their seats. "She is all mine."

"Wrong. She is part yours, part mine, and half her father's. My part is bigger." He took out his art supplies and once again stuck his tongue out at her.

"No mine is bigger." She said as she gave him a mock glare.

He gave mock glare back. Fine. We have equal parts. Deal."

"Deal." They shook hands and began to work. Luna and Rose giggled at their show.

(Dumbledore)

"Damn that boy!" Dumbledore said when he finished searching the last place in Britain. "I believe France should be checked next. It is closer than Bulgaria."

He informed his loyal followers who immediately went off to search. In the meantime he would go back to Hogwarts and talk to Ronald. He was overjoyed to find that the youngest Weasley male had betrayed Potter and was loyal to Dumbledore.

He wished that the little know-it-all would betray that damn boy. Instead she stayed loyal to him. He would have to figure out a way to get her to betray him.

As soon as he was in his office he quickly summoned Weasley. It wasn't long before said boy arrived. He shut the door and sat down.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster." Ron was curious as to what this was about.

"Yes. Have you heard from Potter yet?"

"No." Ron said as he scowled. "From what I overheard from Longbottom neither has Granger."

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Not really. He did get close to Fleur since the tournament. I also know that he and Krum were sending each other letters. Granger was talking about it earlier."

"What was she talking about?"

"She was telling Longbottom that she was worried about that fame seeking pain. Then she told him that she was going to send a letter to Fleur and Krum to see if they had seen Harry. Longbottom asked why and she said because she knew that Potter and them had been exchanging letters since 4th year."

"I see. Keep an ear out. Inform me immediately when you hear something about Potter from her or anyone else."

"I will sir."

"Great. You may leave now." Ron nodded and left. "So great that I can still manipulate people. He did confirm my suspicions that he was close to Delecore and Krum."

Dumbledore smiled. Soon the brat would be brought back and he would be able to teach that ungrateful brat a lesson.

(With Ronald)

Once Ron was far enough away he sighed in relief. He had a hard time not punching that lying manipulating old coot. He quickly made his way to Hermione.

Once he located her he quickly informed of what happened. All those present in the Gryffindor common room watched in awe and slight fear when Hermione transfigured a napkin to look like Dumbledore before she casted the reducto on it, causing it to burst into a thousand pieces.

Hermione was lucky that the Gryffindor house was loyal, especially to Harry, or else she would be in deep trouble and their plan would have failed. Luckily no one in the house was loyal to Dumbledore. The only one that wasn't was Ginny and she had to go to extra lessons since her grades were so low.

With Harry gone she started to sleep around. She didn't keep up her grade so their mum and teachers arranged for these classes so that she could raise her grades.

"Hermione?" Dean asked in caution of the spell happy witch.

"Yes Dean?"

"What did Bumbles do this time?"

"He is looking for Harry and since he is under the impression that Ron is loyal to him he is using him to spy on us." That caused an uproar.

"He has Ron doing what!?"

"That jerk!"

"Bastard!"

"How dare he!"

Hermione transfigured more Dumbledore figures and the Gryffindors all had a chance to destroy them. After that a house meeting was called into order.

They discussed it for a bit before coming to a decision. They ended the meeting afterwards and continued on with what they were doing beforehand. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. Hermione wrote to Luna about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Life for Harry**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight

_Parseltongue_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Flashback]  
_[Visions]_

Harry was in history class pouting. Jasper walked over confused. Harry looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Um?" Jasper was very confused.

"Your sister is a Luna thief. Look at her she has been sucked in. Luna hasn't said one word to me since our first class."

"Oh."

"All I wanted to know was if she wanted her book back." Harry pout deepened.

"I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do."

"I know." Harry said sadly.

Luna giggled and quickly gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and gave her back her book.

"HA! Finally broke the spell that the Luna thief placed over her." Harry said causing Jasper and Luna to laugh harder.

No one could respond because the teacher entered the room. The three settled down and paid attention to the teacher and ignored the other students.

(Dumbledore's office)

"Headmaster you wanted to see me?" Ginny asked as she sat down.

"Yes I did my dear." The man said causing her to grin. "I have a plan to get Harry back."

"Really!?" Ginny asked in excitement.

"Yes my dear girl. We can have him come back with a marriage contract."

"How would that work?"

"I will draw up a contract and both your mum and I would sign." He explained. "Once we have done that you, as his fiancé, will order him to return. Magic will make him come back."

"I will finally be lady Potter." Ginny said dreamily.

"Yes you will. Now I want you to send a letter to your mum explaining our plan."

"Of course sir."

"You may go." Ginny nodded and left. "You are going to pay Potter." Dumbledore said gleefully.

(Gryffindor Tower)

"Ron?" Dean grabbed the redhead's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to inform you that your sister was called into the headmaster's office."

"Thanks." Dean nodded and left. "Okay everyone I am going to get information out of Ginny when she gets here so make sure not to react badly, okay?"

The other students gave Ron conformation before going back to what they were doing. They could only hope that it wasn't bad. They didn't know if they could handle any more bad news concerning their favorite lion.

"Mione?" Ron asked as she packed up.

"I can't be here when she is."

"I understand. Neville?"

Neville came over. "What's up?"

"Take Mione to the library. She said she can't stay if my sister is here."

"Ron I don't need a babysitter."

"No but you guys do need alone time." He wagged his eyebrow suggestively causing them to blush.

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione said as she walked away.

"Me neither." He said following Hermione.

"Yeah sure they don't."

Those who heard laughed. While others thought that Ron and Hermione would end up together it couldn't be further from the truth. Gryffindor all knew that Neville and Hermione were dancing around with each other. There was even a bet going around about when the would get together.

Ron shook his head and went back to his quidditch book. It wasn't long before Ginny came back. He quickly went over to her.

"Hey I heard you were called into the headmaster's office." He said in false concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She looked around before pulling him into the corner. "Do you still hate Harry?"

"Oh Ginny. I never hated him. I am just so angry that he left without a word."

"Really?"

"Really. I am also hurt that he thinks that I can't be trusted."

"Well Dumbledore has a way of forcing Harry to come back."

"He does?" Ron didn't have to fake his surprise.

"He does."

"How?"

"By drawing up a marriage contract between Harry and myself and signing it as Harry's magical guardian. I would have to say that I want him back and magic will have to answer. I will be lady Potter soon." She said dreamily.

"That's great."

Ginny hugged her brother thinking that he actually meant it. She left to go write a letter to his mum.

As soon as she was gone Ron went to the library. He was hoping that he could inform Harry about this before it could succeed.

"Hermione, Neville what Dumbledore wanted is bad." He whispered to them.

"What is it?"

"He is drawing up a marriage contract to bring Harry back." Neville gasped when Ron said this.

"You mean he is going to make Harry come back and marry your sister allowed?"

"Yes."

"I will write to Luna."

"Hurry. Ginny is writing to mum as we speak."

Hermione nodded and quickly wrote a letter before going to the owlery. They hoped to give the owl a head start. They knew that Ginny was going to take a long time to speak and a marriage contract take at least a day to draw up.

She returned to the others as soon as the owl was gone. "I hope they get enough time to stop this."

"Us too."

(Cafeteria)

This time the whole Cullen family sat with Harry, Luna, and Bella. Harry was once again pouting but no one knew why. Emmett finally cracked and asked.

"Dude why are you pouting?"

"The Luna thief put Luna back under her spell. I am being ignored again." That caused them to laugh.

Alice stuck out her tongue and brought her mate closer to her. "She is mine."

"She's my sister."

Since Bella was there and didn't know their secret she used a different word. "She is my girlfriend."

"Can't you two just share?" Bella asked.

"No!"

"Okay!"

The others snickered at the scene. Harry was still pouting until Luna handed him a slice of apple cinnamon Danish. They watched as his eyes went wide before snatching it up. He moaned after taking a bit. Jasper shifted uncomfortably.

"Never mind we can share her." The others laughed at that.

(Swan Residence)

"Lily where are you going?"

"To the wizarding bank and then the American Ministry."

"Why?"

"I was thinking about what Dumbledore said. He declared me dead. I am going to make sure that they know that I am alive and then I will have parental right to my son and Dumbledore can't do a thing."

"That is a good idea."

"I won't be back soon."

"Okay. See you when you do get back."

Lily apparated to the American branch of Gringotts. She walked in and went to the nearest goblin.

"I request to speak to the head of this branch please."

The goblin nodded. "Follow me."

The goblin led her down a long hallway. He opened a door at the end that revealed to be a private room.

"Razorclaw will see you soon."

"Thank you." The goblin nodded and left.

Lily waited for a few minutes before the door opened and in entered Razorclaw. He sat down opposite of her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did. A few years ago Voldemort attacked my home and killed my husband. I was led to believe that my son also died. I left Britain and the wizarding world. A few months ago I remarried. It was also around that time that I received a letter from my dead son. Turns out I was lied to and that he was alive."

"And this matters to me why?"

"I was declared dead."

"WHAT!? Who are you and who declared this lie?"

"I am Lily Marie Swan. Before this marriage I was Lily Marie Potter nee Evans." Razorclaw gasped. "Albus Dumbledore was the one to declare my death."

"I need proof." Lily nodded and Razorclaw summoned a bowl and began pouring in a potion. "Three drops no more no less."

She poked her finger with the offered dagger. She let three drops of her blood fall into the potion before removing her hand and healing the cut. The potion turned brown as soon as all three drops hit the potion. The goblin poured the potion onto a piece of parchment.

The parchment glowed lightly grey before words began to form. Ravenclaw picked it up and began reading. He put it down and looked at her.

"You are indeed telling the truth. Since you are Harrison Potter's mum you have full control over his vaults until he is of age."

"Thank you. Could you send this to the American ministry. I need the proof and they won't accept it from me."

"I will come with you." He snapped his finger and soon they were at the ministry.

"Wow."

"Indeed. Now let's hurry Mrs. Swan."

"Of course."

He led the way to the department of records. Once there he requested the American minister to be present.

"How can I help you both?"

Lily repeated her story and Razorclaw handed over the proof. The minister and record keeper were shocked. The minister stood.

"I will have your death certificate destroyed and have you declared alive. You also have custody of your son once more."

"Thank you minister."

"I shouldn't have had to do this." The man said before leaving.

"He isn't wrong." The other man said. "If you were alive then you shouldn't have had to go through this."

"I know." Lily said sadly.

The man looked at her sadly before going to destroy her death certificate. Razorclaw snapped his fingers and soon she was back at her house. Charlie looked surprised to see his wife so soon.

"That was fast."

"It was easy once the head of Gringotts helped me."

"Oh that would help. So what happened?"

She told him and he hugged her. He was glad that her son wasn't under that awful man anymore and he had no legal right to anything.

"That's great dear."

"I just hope that Harry knows that I won't force him to do anything."

"I know Lily. I am sure he won't if you explain it to him."

"I hope so."

"He will." He kissed her and soon they were in their bedroom.


End file.
